


Your Cape or Mine?

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Clark have awesome capes.





	Your Cape or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Five unrelated 100-word drabbles for the prompt "Cape and/or Cowl."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 2nd, 2013.

“You’re the one who wanted to snuggle.”

“That was before I knew you radiated more body heat than a polar bear.”

“You’re fine.”

“I’m hot.”

“You’re whiny.”

“I’m hot.” Bruce fidgeted, not enjoying the slick space between them created by their sweat. But wait… “I forgot about my cape.”

“…the…black…one?”

“I have many capes, each for different things. Including…” Bruce hurried down to the Cave and returned with one of his capes.

Clark stared at him.

“It’s for battling Firefly.” Bruce turned on the cooling feature, then sidled next to Clark, pulling the chilled cape over them both. “Much better.”

~*~

Surprised Bruce was apparently already awake and downstairs, Alfred set his breakfast on the sideboard. His hands free, he decided to do some cleaning. Bruce had left his clothes on the floor, and Alfred realized he must have accidentally forgotten to clean the day before because there were two sets of sweatpants. Scooping everything together, including stripping the bed, Alfred carried everything to the laundry room.

When he pulled everything out of the dryer, he was confused by a large red cloth mixed in with Bruce’s sheets.

Then he saw Superman’s crest, and smiled. _Finally_ those two found each other.

~*~

“Any news on getting him grown up again?”

Clark shook his head. “Zatanna is working on it, but no news yet.” Both he and Dick looked down at where four-year-old Bruce was coloring with a hastily purchased Justice League coloring book and crayons.

“He’s almost cute like this.”

“He’s adorable. But I think he’s cute as a grown-up, too.”

“Because he actually likes you. He even smiles.” Dick smirked. “I like your fort.”

Clark looked up at where his cape was stretched between three chairs, the space underneath just big enough for him and little Bruce. “It’s cozy, for sure.”

~*~

Bruce turned sharply, cape whipping around behind him, clunking awkwardly against his heels.

He stripped out weights from the bottom and sewed the hem again. This time when he spun, it didn’t swing quite fast enough. “Dammit.” Two of the weights went back in.

Two more tries later, Bruce proudly swirled his properly-weighted cape, the ends heavy enough to form a solid edge and counterweight, but not so heavy they held him back and didn’t flow properly as he moved.

“Cape giving you trouble?”

Scowling at the disturbance, Bruce answered, “Not everyone has extraterrestrial materials, Clark.”

Smugly, Clark answered, “Nope.”

~*~

“I don’t like this at _all_.”

“If you’re going to pretend to be me, you’re going to have to wear the costume.” Bruce just hadn’t yet had time to create a Clark-style cape.

“But when I flex my fingers, weird things happen.”

Briefly squeezing his eyes shut to calm himself, Bruce answered, “You’re activating the glide mode.” Clark twitched, and the cape glowed blue before sparking. “That’s the electric shock.” Another twitch activated the blades that came out of the bottom edge. “Stop moving!”

“But--”

“I can make you a training cape. No tools.”

“No accidental murder.”

“Point taken.”


End file.
